A Bloody Freak of Nature
by Silently Broken
Summary: Ryou and Bakura talk about be abornal because of the way they look and about being called "Bloody Freaks of Nature". Like all my fanfics this is a NON - YAOI fanfic. Thank You.


A Bloody Freak of Nature 

Disclaimer: Don't Own Yugioh. Thank you.

" " spoken

' ' thoughts

Ryou to Bakura and vise versa in their mind.

change in scene

_Italics _dream

Ryou's Pov

It was a calm and peaceful afternoon. Ryou and his yami, Bakura were taking a walk. It was a bit sunny, too sunny for Bakura's liking. He wasn't used to this after spending a couple thousand years in the ring, even though he was from Egypt. So, he did what anyone would do. He shielded his eyes with his hands. Unfortunately he and Ryou were crossing a street. Now, under normal circumstances, the truck would have slowed down and waited or the two people crossing the street would not cross. (A/N this was a regular street. No crosswalk or stoplight or anything.) However, this was NOT a normal circumstance. This was a slightly drunk driver, wanting to get his shift done and over with after spending hours driving and two albino boys (A/N albinos don't see very well, something about their eyes being sensitive. Don't look at me, I'm no doctor P) one being an ancient Egyptian tomb robber. Needless to say, a scene like this occurred:

"OUT OF MY WAY, YOU BLOODY FREAKS OF NATURE!!!!"

"Bakura! RUN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

Then, Ryou somehow was able to pull his stunned yami and himself to the other side of the street. The truck driver sped away yelling curses to the tow white haired boys. Ryou hugged Bakura, grateful that they were both safe and sound. Or so he thought.

/Phew, that was a close one. Next time, don't stop in the middle of the street! Come on, let go home now./

/…………/

/Something wrong?/

/………/

/Don't let that guy bother you./

/I'm really a freak of nature, aren't I?/

/Wha- Bakura, don't think like that!!/

/I'm going back into the ring./

/Wait!/

With a flash of light, Bakura disappeared into the ring.

/Bakura?/ Ryou asked again.

'He wouldn't understand.' Bakura thought quietly, but Ryou still heard it.

'What wouldn't I understand' Ryou wondered.

At night

A tiny white haired boy is running around in the market place. The wonderful smell arouse his terrible hunger, reminding him he hasn't eaten in days. He buys a small loaf of bread and a bone with a little more than a scrap on it. He gives the merchant a handful of gold coins. He smiled. Mother would be pleased with this good deal. And they would have meat! Hurriedly, he ran home, thinking of the great feast they would have. Since he was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he never saw the soldier's chariot coming. Quickly he threw himself to the side the protected the precious food by holding it close. The driver could clearly be heard saying what an ugly, white haired freak of nature that was along with many obscurities. The little boy also remembered when he was born, all around people whispered about that disgusting freak of nature that had been born. He quickly ran home, dropped the food on the table, and crawled in his special cave and sobbed.

'What a strange dream'

/Heh, that's what they all say. Hasn't it ever occurred to you that some dreams aren't really dreams at all?/

/Was it a memory?/

/Yea, but not one of the good ones. If you could say any were really good at all./

/I never knew./

/Well for one thing**, real **Egyptians had dark hair and dark eyes with tan skin. Can't really say I blame them. I probably looked like a devil to them. Then again, I am./

/But Bakura, we're the same…./

/Unluckily/

/Bakura, I'm always here if you need me…./

/Oh, give it a rest, will you!/

/…./

/Now stay like that./

/I love you/

/My Ra! Will you give it a rest already!!!/

/Sleep well Bakura and good night./

/You really area a white haired freak of nature, aren't you? Give it a rest. I'm going to sleep./

Ryou smiled because although his yami said those things, he sensed different emotions coming thought the ring.

/I love you too, yami./

Please review and happy reading!


End file.
